Why Ya Wanna
by A.T.M.R
Summary: Why did dhe have to come back and make me want him again why couldn't he be just like any oher EX Boyriend


**Why Ya Wanna**

**I was listening to this song by Jana Kramer Why ya Wanna and then this idea came up sorry for the mistakes I hope yall enjoy it and also this whole scene happens like in 5 minutes so yea I hope yall enjoy and I dot own the song not hey Arnold.**

* * *

It was a hot summer day in July and 18 year old Helga was sitting at a bench near her favorite tree in hillswood City Park. She sat in silence looking at the grass taking deep breaths. She had just found out that Arnold had moved back in town. She sat there in silence part of her was happy part of her was angry because of all the memories were coming back to her all the memories they shared as kids all the they had been thru. All the happy memories all the kisses they shared as a couple and all the sad ones. The one that hunts her up to this day was when Arnold told her he was moving to san Lorenzo and all the fights that they had after that. He left and told her he would come back and that he would never forget her and he was going to write letters to her. But Helga didn't want to do that he had to let him go and they broke up but Arnold kept his promise and wrote letters to Helga but Helga never responded to none of those letters. And after 2 years with no response Arnold stopped writing letters which made Helga sad she tried to write letters to him but she never had the guts to send them and she would just keep them in a safe place. Helga was not paying attention that she didn't noticed someone was walking her way until the boy with the cornflower hair sat next to her.

**"_Out of all of the places in this little town_**

**_Yeah, you had to come walking in here and sit down"_**

Helga turned her head and she was speechless she could not believe who was sitting next to her it was her Arnold it was him and he had changed so much she could tell he had grown and he was taller she could also tell that he was stronger because he was more muscular she loved his farmers tan he had it made his green eyes stand out even more. All Helga could wish right now was that she wasn't blushing to too much that Arnold would noticed.

**"_I'm hiding and hoping my face ain't too red"_**

Since Arnold had been gone she tried and tried to forget about him she dated and dated several guys but they never lasted because she would always tried to compare them to Arnold and would break things up with them.

**"_Since we been over, been trying like crazy to get you out of my head"_**

They were still staring at each other he smiled at her she loved when he smiled it would always brighten up her day. But to top things off he was wearing her favorite red plaid shirt. She finally snapped back to reality when Arnold finally spoke.

**"_Why you wanna_**

**_Show up in a old t-shirt that I love_**

**_Why you gotta tell me that I'm looking good"_**

"Helga you look so grown up you look very beautiful but you looked even more beautiful with you pigtails. What happened to them?" " haha geez thanks Arnold you don't look so bad you self I can see the jungles did wonders to you and well my pigtails I guess I outgrew them and now I usually let my hair down unless I pull it up to a ponytail." "So how have you been Helga I missed you"

**"_Don't know what_**

**_You were thinkin'_**

**_You were doing_**

**_Moving in for a hug_**

**_Like you don't know I'm coming unglued_**

**_Why you gotta_**

**_Why you wanna_**

**_Make me keep wanting you"_**

When Arnold said that he leaned and gave Helga a hug which she accepted it felt like eternity she felt all that love she had for him coming back to her in full force the warmth from his body made her feel that she was melting . When they finally parted from each other they both stared at each other eyes she felt like she was getting hypnotized by those green eyes again.

**"_I wish you had on sunglasses to cover up those green eyes"_**

Finally Helga turned her head to look at the green grass and finally answered "Arnold everyone in hillswood missed you." "So did you missed me too Helga?" "Well you could say that football head"

" I heard from Phoebe and Gerald that you got a scholarship and that you are going to attend to Hillwood University" " They informed you right bucckko I got a full scholarship to play softball for them" "That's great Helga I thought that you would get a scholarship for your writing" " I don't do to much writing anymore, " What? you were always good with words Helga" " Well let's say that all my inspiration left me" " I bet is still In you Helga you just have to look on the Brightside and that inspiration will come back to you"

**"_I wish you said something mean maybe glad that you said goodbye_**

**_Why can't you look off somewhere if you catch me staring at you_**

**_Why can't you be cold like any old good ex would do"_**

"I think you are right Arnold I can already feel that inspiration coming back to me." "That's the spirit Helga well it going to be great seeing you around because I'm also attending to Hillswood University we should hang out sometime and we could relive our childhood like good old times what do you say?

Helga was so happy that Arnold wanted to be with her again she was overjoyed and was about to respond to his question when she heard a girl called out Arnold's name

"Arnold there you are I been looking for you everywhere you told me you were going to take me to the famous Gerald's field the one you always talk about.

Helga watched as the girl with brown hair came closer and stood by his side holding his hand. Helga watched the scene and felt like someone had just slapped her across her face

Emily this is Helga. Helga this is Emily my girlfriend

When Arnold said those words Helga felt like her heart shattering in pieces.

"So this is the famous Helga. Arnold has told me so much about you is so nice to finally get the chance to meet you."

Helga smiled and said "I wish I could say the same thing but I can't sorry" and Arnold about the hanging out I don't think it would be such a good idea because I don't want to hear about how you moved on and found someone new while I waited for you to comeback" and when she said that she turned around and walked away feeling hot steaming tears coming out of her eyes.

**"_Out of all of the places_**

**_In this little town_**

**_Yeah, you had to come walking in here and sit down "_**

* * *

**So what did yall think? So yall know what to do next and that is review and thanks**


End file.
